Be Italian
by CherokeeAndProud
Summary: Maybe they were switched for a reason. Maybe she was suppose to be with Daphne. Femslash! Lemony goodness :)


_Bay Kennish._

Or Bay Sorento.

Bay Vasquez?

That sounded so wrong.

She grew up the rich white girl for sixteen years.

She thought she was English and a quarter Italian.

Now she's part Porta Rican, part French _and Italian_ with some Arabian descent mixed in.

Her Kennish name didn't cover any of that.

She was fluent in French but nothing erotic.

Who knows?

Maybe she meant to embrace her Sorento side.

The teen had kissed thousands of boys.

None of those times were _quite_ like this.

Her blackened fingernails scraped through fiery red hair.

Her tongue was in the throngs of passion as teeth clashed in a desperate attempt to taste every single inch of the other girls mouth.

Daphne felt her own throat vibrate in a moan.

Bay relished in the sound.

She licked her neck in appreciation.

Suddenly forceful hands were thrusting the artists jeans down.

Bay pecked Daphne's lips pulling her dark t-shirt off, then ripping the red heads blouse to pieces.

They were drowning in each other.

It really felt like they were under water.

Irony of all ironies since her skin and bones were up in flames.

Dapne flushed, feeling their heart beats pound wildly.

They stripped falling onto the bed.

Bay locked her door.

Dark wavy locks tickled a white, freckled stomach.

The deaf teen smirked up at her.

"Hey," Bay breathed.

The lights were off.

But the message was cleared in her pupil blown eyes.

Daphne's hands supported her smug expression, **"Come and get me."**

That was all she needed.

Bay dove in.

Licking her way greedily down her naval, her belly button, covered groin and clavical.

She ripped off panties and sunk her teeth into Daphne's vagina.

 _It was_ _incredible_.

It was a white hot mess.

Her tongue buried into Daphne twisting and curling.

 _Lapping_.

She was delicious.

The athletes back arch-she couldn't hear her own scream.

" **BAY!"**

Bay responded with more biting.

She ate her out with an enthusiasm she didn't know she possessed.

Legs bucked.

The teenager sat back raising Daphne's gorgeous long legs over her shoulders.

Her face buried into the wet mound again.

Their screaming would probably wake the entire Kennish household.

She put a sweaty palm over her lips.

Sadly not on the lips she wanted at the moment.

Daphne's eyebrows scrunched up in apology.

The light came back on.

Bay signed, " **My parents can not know your here**."

A nod.

She lost her own undergarments.

The girls lined up, thrusting at their own paces.

Digging, pushing, grinding.

 _Panting_.

Fiery kisses made her quiver.

Another thrust.

Bay mind went blank when foreign fingers found their way into her cunt.

"Hhoollyy cow!"

A big thrust.

Daphne stopped, " **Remember what you said? About J and K finding out?"**

 **"...Right. Sorry."**

Bay stayed on top, moving in for another kiss.

Daphne buried four fingers in.

She died right on the spot.

Bay trembled, nearly collapsing, instead her spine flew back and a guttural growl escaped her throat.

Fingers came and went.

They came so fast and Bay unraveled and probably had four orgasms.

One last scream.

She fell on top of Daphne.

Silence and heavy breathing.

After a few minutes, the Italian-Porta Rican sat up, she forgot to sign, " _G#D!..._ Holy crap! Seriously? No wonder all the boys are in love with you!"

The red head sat up, putting back in her hearing aids, " **You weren't bad yourself.** "

" **WOW. We TOTALLY need to find another time to do this**."

A few smirks.

They laughed.

Bay looked at the ceiling, " **I can't believe we had sex**."

" **That film was a real turn on** ," Daphne's accent thickend.

 **"Oh ho! JUST because I'm Italian?** "

" **It's not just that** ," the teen signed, " **It's how your eyes sparkle!"**

Small, cute hands waved for that last part.

Bay sat up, " **Aww. That's...a little cheesy**."

Daphne laughed in faux-offense.

" **Fine. Find someone else to be your booty call!"**

Okay she couldn't help it.

Bay just took the teasing to a whole other level.

She grabbed the red head and went to town.

Who knows?

Maybe they were suppose to be switched at birth.

Maybe she was suppose to be with Daphne Vesque.

 **Fin.**

 **Author Notes: Be Italian is a song from the musical Nine also done by Fergi. I do not own Switched At Birth, this is my very first smut-fic and first slash. I've recently discovered my bi-sexual side so I wanted to write something daring. If you found it offensive I'm sorry. Maybe you should stop trolling the internet for M rated fanfictions. If you liked it-drop a comment. Since it is my first smut fic could someone more experienced drop me some tips? Thanks XD**


End file.
